Lost
by conqerer2
Summary: Megaman has lost Lan. What's it like to be on the Net without an operator? How will he find him again? What'll he do until then?


Megaman jumped to the side, sliding to a stop along the slick surface of IceNet. The virus turned slowly, lifting the mace from the ground, and beginning to move towards him. Megaman backed away, trying to put enough space between him and the virus to fire without being crushed by its attack. He stopped at the edge of the Battlegrid, a firewall preventing him or the virus from leaving the area. He fired his megabuster a few times, pinging away at the virus's armor, bits of data floating away from it.

"At this rate, it'll take me hours to delete this thing…" he thought to himself, jumping sideways as the creature swung towards him again. "If I can even manage to avoid it for that long. At some point it's going to hit me…" Megaman began charging his megabuster, rerouting power from his main processes to charge more quickly. He lost focus as the monster charged at him yet again, smashing into the wall of the Battlegrid and bouncing off.

"I've fought dozens of these things," he thought to himself, "This was so much easier with Lan…" This time, he was too slow to dodge, the tip of the spiked ball catching his side, blasting data off into the Void and sending him flying across the arena. Megaman winced, feeling his power draining away. He quickly rerouted yet more power from his nonvital processes to his battle system, restoring the lost data.

"If I don't kill this thing soon, I won't be walking away from here," He thought to himself "It's way stronger than I am…" He froze for a moment, entering Shield mode, freezing everything unrelated to his core processes, essentially insulating himself from the outside world. He watched detatchedly as the virus sprinted, roaring across the field towards him, slamming into his deactivated avatar with little effect. He turned his attention to his chip folders, currently locked due to his loss of contact with Lan. He quickly wrote and launched a worm program designed to gain access to his folders, quickly following that with a copy of the PET program, designed to fool the program into thinking Lan was the one sending the chips. He returned to his body, feeling himself slowly unlock as his processes resumed. He sluggishly dove away from the virus, feeling the mace slam into the ground inches from his feet. After landing, Megaman felt his worm program break into the folder.

"That was fast…" He thought to himself, and seconds later ChipData flooded into his interface. "Finally," He thought to himself, rapidly selecting a LavaCannon from his pack and diving as the virus ran at him again. As Megaman hit the ground, he rolled onto his back, firing blindly. The blast caught the virus dead in the chest, blasting it several feet onto its back. As Megaman stood, the virus began to disintegrate, corrupted data floating away into the sky. The firewall, detecting the absence of any threatening data, dissolved, leaving Megaman standing in IceNet, exactly as he was before the attack.

Megaman sighed, and continued walking the way he had been. There were some excellent options available now that the PET interface was unlocked. Navicust, as well as access to styles, were powerful tools in the hands of a capable Navi, which he most certainly was.

Megaman turned onto a side road, marked with small strands of blue, indicating a return to ACDC. It was safe there, nothing but Mettaurs and the aptly named Canodumb. Megaman stepped onto the arrow shaped transporter, feeling himself dissemble into small bytes of data. He smiled to himself remembering the reaction of most Navis to being Transported. Admittedly, being ripped apart is never a fun experience, no matter how painlessly it happens. Of course, It had been a long time since he had last-

** PAUSED**

Transporting…  
**Done**  
Thank you for using the Net Transport System. We appreciate your wait. Your trip took approximately {00.345} Seconds. Resuming your Navi now…

**Run- **  
assembly success

**Run- **  
Conciousness running  
Do you feel {_abandoned_} today? © Emtech

Run-  
Located- ACDC net-ac48gh S-JI9428 IP-unregistered tag-megaman desc- ENCTYPE-codex394gb3

**Run- **  
Welcome to ACDC square, we appreciate your visit. Please, feel free to explore, and always be on the lookout for viruses! Please, report any viruses to a nearby official. Please do not attempt to engage any virus in combat, as this may entail loss of data or permanent damage. Thank you for visiting lovely ACDC. Enjoy your stay!

Activate Journal: log 31A

But it still isn't a pleasant experience. I still haven't heard anything from Lan since I was disconnected from him. I've gained some access to restricted features I normally have no control over, but I am still much weaker in the event of a Virus attack. At the moment, I am waiting in ACDC square, as it seems likely to me that, should Lan ever come to look for me, he'll look here. He disconnected a week ago, and I haven't heard from him since. I don't know what could have happened, or what to do about it. Gutsman might have heard something, possibly from Dex. I could always go to the officials, but I doubt it's anything important enough to warrant that. I wonder what happened to him?

End Journal 31A

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hello . Glad to be here . I'm brand new here, and this is the first thing I've submitted. Maybe an attempt to see what exactly happens when you step on those arrows. What was with the freeze thing? I played Reach the other day with a friend. First time I played it ever. He had Armor Lock. Pain in the rear. So I decided that maybe megaman could do that. Just in computer form. I know it probably wouldn't work that way, but ah well. Better than doing something like the matrix where he just stops time, writes a few programs, and then resumes it. If he could do that he wouldn't have any problem dodging, would he? More chapters soon.


End file.
